Tail Fire
by Haruka Malayo
Summary: In-Progress. Nathaniel is the 14-year old heir to Devon Unova, well-cultured and without want. Touko lives on the Battle Subway with her Pokemon, battling to stay alive. When their paths cross, time stops. But how long can they keep time still - and should they? FireWhiteShipping (Nate/Hilda). Pokeprompts 2013 Rare Pair Fanfiction Challenge.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

Pokemon, Pocket Monsters, all names and characters and worlds contained within are the intellectual property of The Pokemon Company Ltd., Nintendo, and Game Freak. As this is a fanfiction, it is assumed that no copyright infringement is intended by this story by SOSI/Cap-Sid Broadcasters, Haruka Malayo, or any employee/owner of SOSI/Cap-Sid. No monetary compensation is being made or will ever be made from this story (in SOSI/Cap-Sid Radio terms, "We don't make any money off of this, and neither should you").  
The story construction and assembly are copyrighted SOSI/Cap-Sid Broadcasters 2013, with limited right reservation. This story is free to copy for personal reading purposes (i.e. if you want one on your hard drive, if you want a printed copy) as long as there is no money made off of the copying. The reader does not have permission to re-upload this story to another site, or to manipulate the contents here within, without the strict exclusive permission of Haruka Malayo or SOSI/Cap-Sid Broadcasters. (Seriously, guys, just ask.) This copyright notice is in effect for this entire story and every chapter that follows, and is in effect both online and offline. If you wish for this story to be removed, please email a cease-and-desist letter to SOSI/Cap-Sid, and we will have the story removed for you.  
The contents of this story are unrelated to any current copyright/trademark notice by SOSI/Cap-Sid, and all intellectual property is considered separate and owned by the companies which created them.

* * *

_Long, long ago, in a city not so far away, there were two towers that were built standing side by side._

_The towers were built to bring humans and Pokemon together. The eastern tower was a place of celebration, while the western tower was a place of remembrance. The city flourished as a cultural and economic center, and its people lived in peace._

_In addition, a great bird Pokemon rested at the top of the eastern tower, interacting with those who dared to journey to its top. This Pokemon had the power to bring both people and Pokemon back to life; those pure of heart could ask the Pokemon to resurrect and heal their recently departed loved ones with its sacred fire._

_The peace finally came to an end when, one day without warning, a lightning bolt struck one of the towers, and it caught on fire, burning for three entire days. The fire was finally put out by an entire day of rain. _

_To this day, the burned tower remains, said to be haunted by ghosts of Pokemon who have perished. The eastern tower is still standing, but off limits. The bird Pokemon disappeared after the western tower burned, long rumored to be searching for a Pokemon trainer with a pure heart..._

**Haruka Malayo presents  
"Tail Fire"  
Rating: T  
Universe: Game  
Pairings: FireWhiteShipping  
Written as part of the Pokemon Rare Pair Fanfiction Challenge**

For Sonata and Nikkei.

**Prologue: Touko**

It's not silence. But it might as well be.

In reality, it's the calm before the storm, that moment before the shit hits the fan and everything becomes chaos. In a few short moments - seconds, really - it will become chaos. But right here, in this moment, when nothing is moving and everything is still...it's as close to silence as I'll ever hear in my life.

I'm kind of okay with that.

My grip is firm. My eyes are closed. I should be asleep. It's two-thirty in the morning and everybody else is gone now. It's quiet enough that I should be able to get at least three hours of sleep before the morning rush starts to take over. The good news is that this back car is pretty quiet, a good place to take a nap.

It beats Castelia's park benches.

I lean my head to the right, against the window. Breathe in. Breathe out. My hands are in my lap. My feet are crossed at the booted ankle. The lights above me flicker just a bit - come on, damn lights. If you do this the entire ride, it'll disturb my sleep. EIther stay on, or stay off. As if they were listening, they brighten and solidify, thank goodness. I'm the one trying to get a freaking nap around here. It's the reason I stuffed my Pokemon back inside my purse. I always do that before a nap. The last thing I need is an interruption. They've done it before. They insist they're hungry, or they need a bathroom break. As long as they are in their Pokeballs, then they won't bug me.

Which leaves me with at least two hours of uninterrupted sleep. As long as the lights stay this way. I'm not concerned about the police at this point. They've brought me into the station plenty of times, only to listen to me bitch all night. At this point, they just leave me alone.

I make myself as comfortable as I can on the plastic bench as a prerecorded announcement blares to life over my head. It's an automated message. It might as well be my mom.

"Welcome to the Battle Subway - Unova's Transportation Link! This is a Nimbasa City-bound Sky Blue Train. The doors are closing. The doors are closing." Then, there is the high-pitched _bing bing bing _that signals the doors are closing.

I keep my eyes closed, exhale one more time, and let my 'mother's' voice lull me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Nate

**Chapter 1: Nate**

"Nate..."

The roar of the crowd thunders in my ears. I can hear it - I can hear all of them! The people screaming and clambering for my attention. It's a far cry from the strictly controlled world I'm used to. No, these people shower me with chaos, smiles and wide eyes.

"Excuse me, Nate..."

Their smiles echo back from the stands, and I am standing before them, three piece suit long gone and a smile on my own face. For I am their mirror. I am who they want to be - but for once, I am who I want to be as well. I smile wider and then turn around, Pokeball gripped in hand, ready to face my challenger -

"Nathaniel!"

I jump. Shoot.

Gone is the huge Pokemon stadium in my mind's eye. Gone are the screaming fans, the happy cheers, the anticipation of a battle that would have been well won if Andrew hadn't snapped me out of my reverie. Andrew's hand is on the steering wheel, where it always remains, his steely grey eyes on the traffic ahead of us on Rustboro Avenue. We've moved maybe three feet in the last five minutes, and to be honest, I've spent most of that time not listening to Andrew's latest lecture. I do my best now to try to assimilate myself back into his good grace.

"You're right, you do realize."

Andrew knows I like to doze off in the limo's back seat during rush hour. Thankfully he can't read my mind. "And what am I right about?"

"President Silph. He's going to have a lot of competition at this year's fair, and Silph as a whole is going to have to step it up if they can even think of properly unseating our hold in Unova. Father has pulled out all the stops for this show. I saw the plans in his office."

To be honest, Andrew isn't that much older than I am. I think it helps that we are closer in age, to have him as my chauffeur instead of Charles. I hate it when Charles picks me up instead of Andrew. It always means that Father wishes to speak with me again, which is never good news no matter what the circumstances. Andrew's youth means I don't get the stuffy replies and ignorance Charles gives me.

He runs a hand through his blonde hair, eyes still on the road. "You did," he states.

"Of course. Not only do we have the biggest booth at the GF Center, we're sponsoring the lecture series. Father will be speaking on Saturday to a sold out crowd about our newest line of Pokeballs. Silph, meanwhile, has a much smaller booth on the first floor. Nobody important goes on the first floor." I turn to Pia. "Isn't that right?"

I need someone to back me up, and Pia always does. Andrew originally had his reservations about having a Vulpix in the car, but he got over it once he held her enough times. Pia opens one brown eye at the mention of her name and raises her pretty little red head, a smile on her sentient face. "Pix!"

"I can't believe a Vulpix is agreeing with you," Andrew says as we move another five inches in traffic.

I just smile. Truth be told, I can't wait for the Pokemon Goods Expo this weekend, but I'm not looking forward to the Devon booth at all. My father, though, will probably have me chained to the booth the entire weekend, considering I'm heir to the Unova Division and all. I guess that's what comes with your mother being a Stone.

But no, what I'm really interested in is the researchers' demonstrations on Friday. Bill himself - Bill! - will be giving a presentation on Eevee DNA. They say he's close to discovering a new evolution, and he may be revealing some news on that at this expo. I was hoping that, with him being from Kanto and all, that he could take a look at Pia. She's my only Pokemon, the only one I've ever needed. I've never been in danger and never will be in danger, but she knows a few basic attacks just in case. She's a pet, not a trained Pokemon for battle...but sometimes I wonder just how much closer we could be if we were partners like that. I want Bill to check out her effort values, her nature, statistics I myself can't tell because I'm not a Trainer.

Though I wish I could be.

I've never had a problem with being the heir of Devon Unova - until I learned about Sabrina herself. It was just a fluke, really; we were in Saffron on vacation and also to scope out a potential Kanto market. The problem is that while Hoenn and Unova belong to Devon, Silph owns Johto and Kanto in much the same way, holding a near monopoly on standard Pokemon goods. In fact, we had to go all the way to Celadon just to find imported Devon goods on the Department Store shelves.

But I'll never forget the exhibition we were invited to. Silph was testing their version of our Timer Ball, and they pitted Sabrina against a wild Chansey the Rangers had found. That woman had exercised complete and utter control on the field, and I had never seen anybody battle like that before. Heck, I hadn't really seen anybody battle period, except for Lucas and Barry in their glorified catfight-style duels.

It's a fact: the Pokemon League is separate from our world. We make the goods. They use them. But that is the extent of our interaction. Besides, the Pokemon League is so disorganized, especially in Unova. Letting a pop superstar be Champion? Seriously? They had better luck with Iris. At least Iris didn't disappear for three days somewhere in rural Johto. (I don't know the full story, and I don't want to, even though it was all over the news. I don't have time for standard entertainment gossip.)

We finally get through the green light and continue on Rustboro, making our standard left on 18th. Castelia Day stands tall and proud even among the much bigger buildings on this block. A Unova institution since 1939, the school was started for the betterment of business in Unova and the entire Pokemon World. Those who come to this school - like myself - are focused on continuing Castelia's high standards for business into the 21st century. (At least when I'm not daydreaming.)

The limo pulls up to the side of the road, and Andrew pops the door. "Call if you need anything."

"Okay." He always says this, but I never do. I exit the car with my messenger bag, and Pia follows right behind me as she always does.

We both go up the stairs into the wide double doors of the old marble building. The interior was gutted and renovated a few years back, and I step through the doors and through the metal detectors. Pia passes through without any trouble. We then pass on through the main lobby, under the huge stained glass dome, across the marble floors and past the offices on either side. In front of us is the library, the biggest room in the entire school. (Our gymnasium for athletic purposes, when we have them, is on 17th and Mode.)

I turn left toward my academic wing and pass by the first set of classrooms; freshmen lockers are all the way at the end of this hall. I don't need the entire space they've allotted me, but it's nice to have it when Pia wants to take a nap alone. Getting to my locker, I put the combination in and open the door. There's a small mirror that reflects my combed back light brown hair and brown eyes, along with my starched school uniform shirt and pants. The locker itself is wide and deep, taller than I am, and could fit any regular sized Pokemon inside. I hang my bag in the locker and grab my books for chemistry. At the bottom of the locker is Pia's bed, but she'll be needed for chemistry today. The teacher told us to, if possible, bring a Fire-type today because we will be using the burners. She also intends it as a lesson in fire safety, I'm sure.

I pat Pia on the head. "Are you ready to go to class"

Pia smiles again and hops into my arms. "Vulpix vul!" I have to adjust to carry her and my book, then I lock my locker back up and stride down the hall toward my first class.

I still feel a sense of power when I walk through these halls. Not just anybody gets to go to Castelia Day, and though I'm aware of my family prestige, it still feels amazing to finally be standing in the halls where I will be spending the next four years of my life. From there I'll probably study abroad in Hoenn, then return to Castelia to help run Devon Unova, as is my destiny to do.

I've completely forgotten about what I was talking to Andrew about in the limo on the way here. I have a smile on my face and a Vulpix in my arms. What could go wrong?

...apparently a lot.

First, one of the girls I don't know forgot that she was supposed to bring a Fire Pokemon to class, and she ended up begging me if she could borrow Pia for the assignment. I could tell that PIa herself wasn't very happy with this, but after getting more than one nasty look from the instructor, I told her to just do it and come back to me. Well, then, the girl wouldn't let go of PIa, insisting she was "the cutest Vulpix she ever did see." And to top it off, Barry accidentally lit his assignment paper on fire, which caused the entire class to freak out and the instructor to call out his Seismitoad just to deal with the mess. Barry received a failing grade, which put him in a funk for the rest of class...a funk that I couldn't escape from.

"I still can't believe he freaked out like that," he groaned in his thick Sinnoh accent, tugging on his white uniform shirt. "For crying out loud. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You were careless," Lucas says as we walk toward the lunchroom. Lucas and Barry are both from neighboring towns in Sinnoh and went to the same elementary and middle schools. Lucas's father is a prominent Pokemon professor; Barry's father is a world-famous Tower Tycoon in the Battle Frontier. We met on the first day of school and I've pretty well assimilated myself into their world, even though they're both seniors. Both of them have a full set of six; they were surprised when I told them I only have Pia, but I explained to them I never want to be a Trainer (except in quick, fleeting fantasies) and it's impractical to carry so many on me.

"Careless?" Barry runs a hand through his bright blonde hair. "I'll show you careless."

"No, you won't." Lucas is Barry's straight man, and I'm thankful for it, else Barry fly off the handle. Lucas continues to _tsk tsk tsk _his best friend. "First of all, the last time you insisted on being careless - before fifteen minutes ago - was when you decided to challenge Kara to a battle during lunch yesterday."

"And I'll beat her today."

"No, you won't. You'll just knock over all the tables again and get yelled at. You know if you do that three times in one month, you'll get suspended. Battles are only allowed at the gym on 17th."

"So what about the lunchroom battles? I have two times left."

"Technically," I mention, "it would only be one, because on the third one they'll kick you out."

"My sentiments exactly," Lucas says as Barry groans, defeated. Lucas winks at his friend with one blue eye. "Besides, if you wanted to battle Kara, you should do it after school on the Subway."

My ears perk up. Subway? "You mean the train? I didn't know people still took it. Thought it was shut down years ago."

Barry has a grin back on his face. "Dude, nobody told you? They re-opened it a couple of years back right before that huge war or what not. We weren't here when the war happened - home for summer, you know - but we've been hanging down there for a while now, battling our way through some of the trains. It's still useable as a transportation system, but they've started permitting organized battles down there. It's a great place to learn how. The first car of every train is reserved for riders only, but the rest are battle zones."

"We're actually going down after school," Lucas explains to me. "Barry loves playing doubles, which is the train that goes from Castelia to Nimbasa City. Would you like to come with us?"

I consider it for a moment as we walk down the long hallway toward the lunchroom's wooden doors. "Typically Andrew picks me up right after school." I've made no secret of hiding who I truly am to Lucas and Barry; neither have they.

"It's cool," Barry says. "It only takes an hour to get from Castelia to Nimbasa and back. It's the quickest line, actually. Plus..." He winks at Lucas. "If we skip study hall again, we'll be back to school with fifteen minutes to spare. You won't even have to let Andrew know you went."

A chance to hang out with the upperclassmen and see them battle? Without letting Andrew know? I think back to my previous daydream in the limo, how I was standing in front of a cheering crowd, about to throw out my first Pokemon. I know I can never be a part of that world, but maybe - just maybe - it would be cool to watch for a bit.

"Sure," I say, hoping I don't regret that one word much later.


	3. Chapter 2: Touko

**Chapter 2: Touko**

The Pink Line is short.

Too short.

It's a half hour exactly from one end to the other, from Castelia's outer reaches back to Gear Station. I've always wondered why Nimbasa is the center for the subway. You would consider that Castelia would have been a better fit, but the terrain between Castelia and Nimbasa has been unbearable until now. Or at least that's what they say. I hardly ever go above ground for anything, and when I do, it's only in Nimbasa. That's because I know where to go, how to evade the police like a sneaky Audino (or at least that's what all the challenging Trainers say).

"This is Castelia City - Liberty Pier. The next stop is Castelia City - Pokemon Center. The doors are closing. The doors are closing. _Bing bing bing." _And the doors close again.

I've been awake for some time, transferring from the Sky Blue line to the Pink line upon arriving at Gear for the third time this morning. With both Tepig and Typhlosion under my belt, I'm not so bad at double battles, although to be honest Typhlosion does most of the work. I'm usually unbeatable by the unexperienced Trainers on the Red Line, even with just Tepig, but the Pink Line poses more of a challenge (for better or worse).

I just got done defeating a punk-nosed youngster who thought he could stand a chance with his Pidove. _Sigh. _Why do they even let Trainers like that onto the Pink line? They think that just because they lucked out with a Subway boss once that they can stomp all over the Super Express lines like they're nothing.

I'm hungry. I need a pop. Maybe a deli sandwich, if I'm lucky. If I wait until Central Plaza, I can stop by and grab a quick roll and a can of Sharra. I've only got one more stop to go, which means one more round of Trainers.

Bring it.

The first Trainer is a schoolgirl who goes down pretty quickly; the second is a hiker who actually stands a chance until he doesn't use a Hyper Potion in the right spot. I stretch my legs and retie one of my pink bootlaces, tightening my greasy ponytail. My purse is secure against my side, and Tepig is hanging out on one of the bucket seats, waiting for its turn to play with Typhlosion again.

"You having fun?" I ask it.

Tepig smiles at me, his snout wiggling in anticipation. Even though he likes to battle, Tepig's never wanted to evolve. Back when I was younger and I was just starting out on the lines, I would ask him anytime he approached evolution, and the topic alone made him run into a corner and scrunch his face up. I actually think it works in my favor: unsuspecting opponents don't see such a cute little pig as having so much power.

They totally miss the pouch I've tied around his neck that holds the Charcoal I found.

The car door opens again, and another arrogant challenger steps out. "Watch out, stranger! You may think you're hot, but Bartholomew Perle, son of the great Palmer Perle, has just arrived on the scene!"

_Great, _I think to myself. Though I'm almost willing to give this guy a bit of leeway, because he's clearly not from Castelia guessing from the clothing. People from Castelia wear all sorts of different fashions, but you don't wear a scarf in the middle of summer and get away with it. Especially a heavy scarf like he's wearing. He also has on black jeans, a orange and white striped top, and a smirk on his face like he knows he's gonna beat me.

I don't care whose son he thinks he is. He's going down.

I hear a "There he goes again" from behind the challenger, and I see another boy about the same age, dressed kind of similar. Instead of blonde hair and brown eyes, this dude has dark grey hair and blue eyes, with a hat on his head that further confirms he's not from Unova, as I can't tell the style. In addition, he is wearing baggier blue cargo pants and a black vest over a white t-shirt. Oh, and another scarf.

I stand my ground as the train rumbles on toward its next destination. Most other players have to hold onto a handrail when they battle, but not me. I've got this. I've been on this train enough times that I could stand still in my sleep and still not fall over.

"You think you're so cocky?" I ask, a smirk on my own face.

Now the trainer - what was his name? Something Perle? - he points at me. Ahh, flamboyance. "You think you're so special because you're a lady, because you think you can wear your short shorts and prance about and pretend like you're _soooooo_ important."

He did not just go there.

He did NOT just go there.

Oh, it. is. on.

I glance at Tepig, and he jumps down from the plastic bucket seat and prances over to my feet. He sits with a smile as I let the challenger continue to laugh and make fun of me. "Whahahaha?! Who is this? A Tepig? In a Super battle? And I hate to let you know, lady, but you're supposed to let two Pokemon out in a double battle, not just one."

He's about to eat those words.

"My name is not lady." And I reach for the Pokeball in my purse. "It's Touko - miss Touko, if you're nasty."

Typhlosion comes out with a vibrant flash, already standing on both hind paws. He towers over Tepig with his bright fur and focused brown eyes, nearly filling all of the car space ahead of me.

I smile, even though this Perle kid can't see me through Typhlosion's fur.

"Woah..." I do hear that come from him, but thankfully, he uses that second of wonder at my Typhlosion to recover. "Well, you're not the only one fighting with foreign Pokemon! And two fire Pokemon can't win against my team! Go, Prinplup and Ambipom!"

He throws out their Pokeballs, and with a vibrant display of stars and musical notes that almost makes me sick, his two Pokemon appear. Seriously? How did he make his Pokeballs do that? It must be some trick to phase his opponents before he attacks. I try my best not to roll my eyes and fail.

"Ambipom, Fury Swipes! Prinplup, hit both of them with Surf!" the challenger shouts out. The other guy has mostly stayed silent now; I was kind of wishing he would be part of this battle, but such are the nature of Double battles.

I grin again. "Rollout, Typhlosion. Tepig, use Roar."

Tepig is able to cry out before Prinplup can conjure up enough water to cause a decent wave. The good thing about Roar is that I've taught Tepig well: it lowers its eyes and lets out a low, guttural growl that sounds way more like an Emboar than a Tepig. The cry does its job, and Prinplup runs back to its trainer, causing another Pokemon to be released out of a Pokeball.

Typhlosion is hit by two Fury Swipes before he's given a good chance to roll forward, hitting Ambipom right smack dab in the chest and flinging him to the other side of the train car. I pump my fist just as the Perle kid groans at what Pokemon was brought out. "No, no, not Wormadam!"

I just laugh. "Flamethrower."

It only takes one hit, considering the Charcoal and the vast difference in levels, to knock Wormadam out. "Agility!" Perle yells out, but it's too late; Typhlosion has rebounded and, still spinning, knocks right into Ambipom again and knocks him out. It's over.

_Bing bong. _"This is Castelia City - Pokemon Center."

I steady myself as the train pulls into the station. This one was recently remodeled; you can take the stairs straight up to the lower level of the Pokemon Center itself, or you can enter onto Oceanfront Road. Typhlosion, fresh from its run in imitating a clothes washer, runs behind me as Tepig sits back down on the bucket seats.

"Return," the blonde haired kid - I'm still sure I'm getting his name wrong - and both Ambipom and Wormadam disappear back into their Pokeballs. He sticks out his tongue as the doors open, then steps out with a "You'll regret this!" His friend with the hat just shrugs and follows after him.

"This is Castelia City - Pokemon Center. The next stop is Castelia City - Castelia Street. The doors are closing. The doors are closing. _Bing bing bing." _And the doors close again, and I hope I never have to see that kid again. How annoying. I sit near Tepig on the bucket seat and steam. And how dare he comment on my outfit, either? It's not like I particularly chose to wear it. Oh, well. One more stop and then -

"Barry? Lucas? Are either of you in here?"

The door opens just as the train starts up again, and somebody new steps through. I turn to see who it is, and I swear the train grinds to a halt.

Oh, my Arceus.

I don't even know who this kid is, or why he has my attention. But he does the moment his brown eyes meet mine. He looks more like a Unova trainer, from the red visor holding up his spiky brown hair to the short-sleeved blue pullover that looks like it came from Leavanny and Sons, to the grey shorts with wide pockets, Trainer leggings, and red and black sneakers. He has a messenger bag over his shoulders as well.

I have barely enough time to register that everything on this person looks brand new, like it was just bought.

Then, he stammers. "Oh - hi there." He comes all the way into the train car, and the door between cars slams shut behind him. He fidgets for a moment, eyes now off me, then looks down at his sneakered feet. "Excuse me. Have you seen two other people go through here?"

I pause for a moment until I realize: he means those two freaks with the scarves? "Oh, the guys with the scarves?"

His brown eyes light up in excitement. "Yeah, those two! Did they go on to the next car already? Sorry, I got held up by something."

I look toward the side doors. "They got off at the last stop."

He looks at the doors as well, the smile in his eyes suddenly replaced with worry. "They just - they just got off?"

And for a minute, I realize that maybe this strange boy who has my attention was with those two scarved freaks. "Wait - you were with those two guys?"

His worried look gets worse. "Did they already beat you?"

"Darkrai no. I kicked their asses. They got off at the last stop."

I really hate the look on this kid's face - mostly because it's tugging at me in this weird way, I don't know. Like he actually looks disappointed about something. It's not like I just beat him and he runs off the train, crying like everybody else. And then I realize - this is real worry. The new Trainer clothes, the clueless look in his eyes -

"Dude. Do you even train?"

He jumps in surprise, and I know I've got him found out. I stand up. "Then what are you doing in this car?" I ask. "Don't you know that there's a designated car for non-Trainers?"

He backs into a corner, not seeing the hand rail, and runs right into it, almost tripping and grabbing onto it at the last second. "No, I'm with a Trainer!" he insists. "I - I was! Barry just came through here! I just...I got held up, though."

"Held up? Doing what?"

"...well, the person in the last car said my Vulpix was really pretty, so..."

I can't hold it in anymore - I lose my marbles. I sit back down on the red bucket seat and laugh my ass off. "HAHAHA! You - your Vulpix - hahaha!" Tepig and Typhlosion, both still out of their Pokeballs, start laughing as well.

"It's not funny," the boy says, sitting down at the opposite end of the car just as another announcement plays over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen, upon entering and exiting the car, please do not block the doorway, and do not hold the doors. Thank you for riding the Battle Subway - Unova's Transportation Link!"

It's quiet save for the rumble. Then, "This is my first time on the train."

I glance over and realize I've scared the kid. He's looking at his shoes, leaning forward, gripping the bucket seat. It gives me another chance to look at him. Gosh, when you really think about it, he's so out of place...what's he doing here, anyway? Oh. Right. He was following those two dudes in the scarves and got held up because of his Vulpix.

Then I realize. _Shoot. _The kid's got a Pokemon with him.

"You know," I say, "they're not gonna let you get off this car unless you battle me."

He looks up again, his brown eyes meeting mine. And for once, I don't feel triumphant when I see that sad look. It usually means I won. But I haven't won anything yet.

He's just a lost kid.

"They're not gonna let me off?" he asks.

I take my eyes off of him for the first time since he entered, looking up at the route map. "If you win, you keep going," I say. "But to be honest, I was going to get off at the next stop anyway. I haven't had anything to eat yet. We have to report a battle, though, or else they'll take us in for questioning, and I'm not in the mood. If you let me, though, I'll beat you easily. Just let me rough up your Vulpix a little."

"But - I don't want you to rough Pia up. I've never battled with her before."

"Pia? That's her name?"

He nods, and his eyes meet mine again. I don't know why I don't mind. I just like that he's here. There's no explaining it.

But I take a deep breath. _Come on, Touko. Focus. Battle. Go easy on him, but don't be afraid to show who you are. _I tighten my ponytail in my baseball cap and stand up, gripping the handrail - for now. An unnecessary gesture mostly done for his benefit. "Okay. Let's see what Pia can do. You can call her out, can't you?"

He stands up and almost loses his balance as the train hits a particular bumpy section. Then, he grips the handrail on his side of the train car. For now, we are two parallels: I am facing him, riding backwards on the train, and he rides forward to meet me, this connection drawn between our eyes keeping us in perfect stillness despite the rumble beneath our feet. Neither one of us moves, but I feel it, this gravity between us, and I wonder - does he feel this, too?

He hangs on with his left hand and reaches into his pocket with his right, visor hiding his eyes for just a second. I inhale - when did I forget to breathe? Then, he pulls out a Pokeball and throws it. "Okay, Pia," he says in what has to be the most unenthusiastic voice I've ever heard a Trainer use.

I turn toward Tepig. "You're up," I say, and Tepig jumps down from the bucket seat and stands in front of me, perfectly balanced.

He arrives in front of my feet as this Vulpix comes out of her Pokeball - and man, the kid in the other car wasn't kidding. This has to be the most well groomed Pokemon I've ever seen in my entire life! Seriously, I don't even know how they got the fur to shine like that, and the bow isn't frayed either. She stares up at me with glossy eyes and sits so perfect - except that we hit another rough patch, and the same Vulpix is sent tumbling to her left against the doors. It has to be the first time she's gotten dirty in years.

Who does this kid think he is, anyway? Pulling out what is probably a pure-bred Vulpix on a train like this? He's right, though. If this is his only Pokemon, then he shouldn't be fighting. He shouldn't be in this car to begin with!

I sigh. For once, the secret I've rigged in this subway car is going to work against me. "Tepig, use Roar," I say. It's the only attack I know won't totally knock this Vulpix out - although it won't do anything, it'll still give this kid a chance to attack. You know, I won't totally bruise his ego.

...besides, at least he does look like a Trainer, even though one straight out of Aspertia City or wherever in the world they're coming out of these days. I try to search for the right words in my mind and settle on _not too bad looking. _Though I'm kidding myself.

Tepig gives a more timid roar than usual, and the Vulpix struggles to find its footing in the shaking subway car. It finally leans up against the door as Tepig's Roar ends. My eyes meet the boy's again, and the subway disappears. I stop thinking. Shoot.

"Your turn," I say when I find my voice again. And I finally realize what this is. _Attraction. _Damn. This boy? Really? Right now?

Oh, well. I tell myself what I always tell myself when this happens: that he's got a girlfriend - or boyfriend. Especially since he comes off as well brought up as he is, what with the nice clothes and pretty looking Vulpix and what not. Totally out of my league, anyway...not that I've had a 'boyfriend.' Far from it.

It'd be nice...maybe someday when I don't live on the Sky Blue Line.

"Okay, Pia," the boy calls out, "um...use Flamethrower! I know you've got that one, because you use it in class."

And I let myself smile. I let my emotions play along, let myself be a bit charmed by his naivete. It's moments like these where I actually feel something that I'm reminded I'm human, that I do still feel something even though I'm forgotten down here underground.

Besides, I know he'll be off this train in a matter of seconds, and so will I, and hopefully I won't see him or his friends ever again - his friends because they suck at battling, but him? If he's smart, he won't get hurt in any more battles, he'll go back to Aspertia or wherever he's from, back to his pretty little life.

And I won't have to feel this way anymore -

The lights go out. The ground disappears from under my feet. From somewhere in the car, I hear Typhlosion roar. My feet scramble, but I don't know which way is up until my back hits what must be the floor, and then I'm staring at the ceiling.

Or, at least, I think I'm staring at the ceiling.

I feel Typhlosion fall on top of me with a grunt, my face meeting his soft fur. I turn my face to the side and realize there's no rumble - the train has completely stopped. I also can't see a thing - power's out.

This has never happened before. Not in five years of living in the Subway.

"Tepig, give me a flame to see by," I yell. Tepig has to be okay somewhere in this car. He just has to be.

And then I see a flame light up over to my left. I don't know if it's Tepig, or if it's that Vulpix the kid had, but some Pokemon listened to my command, and we finally have light in this dark car -

and I realize it's not Typhlosion who's on top of me. And it's not his fur I had my face in. I realize this as I look up into the boy's eyes, feel his body against mine from where he fell, recognize there's next to no space between his nose and mine, that my hat's brim was pushed out of the way by his visor, that I'm laying on the subway car floor but I'm still falling, falling, falling.

And I can't control it.


	4. Chapter 3: Nate

**Chapter 3: Nate**

The train car has stopped moving. The lights are completely out. I'm only able to see by a small flame coming from the Tepig sitting to my right.

But my attention isn't on that. It's on the blue eyes right in front of me.

I don't know why I can't think straight. I was doing okay until Barry and Lucas went into the next car ahead of me. I figured I could just catch up in a moment, let the girl in my car take a look at Pia - since she's a Trainer, she might know something, be able to tell me values or natures about Pia I'm not able to tell.

Yet another way how my effervescent daydreams interrupt reality.

But I went into the next car, and I figured Barry and Lucas would still be here, and then everything just - stopped. Because she was sitting there. And my mind pulled a blank as to why I was worried, or where Barry and Lucas could possibly be.

I'm usually so confident in unknown situation. Chalk it up to being next in line for Devon Unova. In a usual business day, one has to expect the unexpected. I've heard my father on the phone late at night, long after I'm "supposed" to be in bed, speaking with his COO about another eleventh hour business decision. Nate, he told me, you always have to be on your toes.

Except that it's hard to stay on your toes when the car floor is shaking below you. Limousines are nearly not this bumpy. And it's hard to keep your cool when such a - what's the word I'm looking for? - such a something girl is standing in front of you. She has to be a bit older than me, but she's not that old.

She's also under me at the moment.

Oh, dear. Forgot about that temporarily. I was kind of enjoying the moment.

But before I can rise to my feet again in this dark and stopped subway car, I hear one solid pitch, a bing echoes out over what has to be the public address system. I raise my head, just a bit, as if I'm going to be able to see where that sound is coming from. "What..."

"Emergency," the girl says. "One bing like that means it's an emergency message."

And soon after, we do hear what sounds to be like an emergency dispatch. "Ladies and gentlemen," it says, a real person this time instead of the previously automated messages, "we are being held by the train's dispatcher, and we hope to be moving shortly."

"Moving shortly?" The girl moves, and I finally push off with my hands and assume a sitting position. We can still see by Tepig's fire, although it's not particularly bright, giving the car a shadowy, dark feel.

"This isn't moving shortly," she says as she stands up, then crosses her arms and looks up at the ceiling. "You call this moving shortly? The lights are freaking out! The lights never go out like this! What the flying heck is wrong with this car..."

She turns to me, still standing, no longer speaking as if the emergency public address system can hear her. "You better make yourself comfortable. We're not going anywhere for a while."

I'm not sure I heard her right. "Excuse me?"

"The lights never go out like this. In fact, I'm willing to bet the power's completely out. That's why we're not moving. Train never stops like that, either. Regular train stopping speed is 2.3 miles per hour. In regular emergencies, it can stop at 3.5 miles per hour. But I've never had it stop as fast as it just did." She finally sits on one of the bucket seats, the one nearest to where Tepig is still sitting.

"So...this isn't normal business at all?"

"Does it look normal to you?" And for this first time since I've been in this car, this girl sounds a bit concerned about our situation. "Well, I got news for you, kiddo. It's not. We're sixty feet underground with no power and the conductor insists we're being held by dispatch!"

I wish I could help. But I should probably keep my distance, first of all because I fully don't know all of the details about the situation, and second, because this girl looks like she could hurt me. It's not the ripped up shorts or the high ponytail in the baseball cap, or even the wristbands around her wrists.

Nope. It's the combat boots with their faded pink laces. Those boots look like they've been places I don't even know, and I probably shouldn't ask.

I look around the car for a minute. The girl's Typhlosion has risen to its padded feet and has made its way back over to her, sitting near her own feet. Tepig is still in front of the center door to my right.

"Pia?" I ask, and she pads back over to me. I rub her behind her ears, and she seems to like it. I'm glad she does. If this is scary for me, I can only imagine what it must be like for a Pokemon that is not used to facing the unknown - or battles, or dark places.

"You really don't know what you're doing, do you."

I look back at the girl. "I'm sorry. I don't." Pause. "But at least I'm willing to admit that." Another trait I learned from my father: don't be afraid to ask for help. It slows your entire process down if you insist on doing everything by yourself. That could explain why he has fifteen assistants, two separate personal chefs, the five maids at our apartment, and Charles. But it could also explain the eleventh-hour phone calls, as well.

She doesn't say anything for a moment. Then, she just shrugs. "You were honestly just following those kids?"

"Yeah. They said they come down here all the time. I thought I'd be fine if I just followed them. Lucas wasn't even a part of it, either. It was all Barry."

"So that's the blonde haired kid's name," the girl notes out loud. "To be honest, kid, your friend wasn't even that good. Potential? Sure. Except he's got the ego the size of a Snorlax."

At this, I have to laugh, because she's right. If I had a five-cent piece for every time Barry walked into the cafeteria with that swagger in his step...okay, if she had a five-cent piece...then she could at least buy some nicer shorts. Unless she wants to wear them like that. I've heard that ripped jeans are all the rage on Mode Street, though fashion's not a world I particularly pay attention to.

Which brings up a good question. Where is this girl from? Castelia is a melting pot of different people and nationalities, but I haven't been able to pinpoint her. Maybe she's from Nimbasa, the other terminal, and was just in Castelia for the day. Or maybe she was on this train specifically to battle. Barry said people do that.

"Do you ride this train a lot?" I ask.

She nods. "All the time." And then there's a pause, and the expression on her face changes. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious."

"Sure."

"It's the truth. I promise." I rub behind Pia's ears again. "I try to stay as honest as possible."

Her eyes go from me to Pia. "Can I see your Vulpix? What's her name again?"

It has me concerned, but then again, she does have a Tepig and a Typhlosion, so she knows what she's doing with fire Pokemon. "Sure," I say, then turn to Pia. "You can go."

Pia looks up at me with scared brown eyes, and then looks over at the girl whose name, I realize, I still don't know. She hasn't made any motion to reveal it - and, come to think of it, neither have I. There's still that tentative air between us, that thing I can't identify, that makes me feel like her name isn't the most important issue right now. Or the fact that we're stuck underground on a subway train with no power.

And I wonder if Pia can feel this thing in the air, as well, because she paws her way over to the girl and jumps up onto the red bucket seats, sitting next to her. Pia shows no reservation at all, and neither does the girl, who clearly looks more comfortable with my Vulpix than she does with me. Her hand goes behind Pia's ears, and Pia smiles, even settles into the girl's touch.

I realize I can't tear my eyes away from the scene.

Her smile is set, her blue eyes are closed, and she's not mad or peeved or wanting to throw herself into the ring. She's - happy may be the wrong word. Content, then.

I get up off the floor and, watching out for Typhlosion on the ground, sit on the red bucket seat by Pia, the Vulpix separating me from the girl. "She likes you."

"She's friendly. I bet she has a welcoming nature." The girl shrugs. "I wouldn't be able to tell."

"You're a Trainer and you can't tell?"

"Some things I just know - levels, attacks, some effort values. But I don't have one of those fancy electronic things the professors use. So I'm stuck guessing at some things."

"Oh." I don't mean to sound ignorant. I just don't have anything else to say. Except for one. "I'm Nate, by the way. I don't think I mentioned that before."

There's a long silence before she says anything - during which I realize there's a crucial fact I've been neglecting to consider in my analysis of this girl (not that I was - ahem - analyzing her!). She's got that kickass aura around her, sure, and I doubt I'll see her again after I get off this train.

But I just introduced myself as Nate. Not Nathaniel Greyson-Stone, as I'm usually introduced, heir to Devon Goods Unova. This girl hasn't recognized me. Either she doesn't watch television, or the ruffling up of the hair and the Trainer outfit really worked. Everybody knows who Nathaniel Greyson-Stone is. I'm the one who appears in all of Devon Unova's commercials, hair slicked back in a pinstriped suit, showing off Devon's goods at the Castelia Pokemon Center. These clothes have to make me look completely different.

...Or maybe she knows it's me, and she really doesn't care.

No matter which answer it is, I realize that while my clothes (courtesy of Lucas's assistant stopping by Leavanny and Trapinch during our lunch hour) probably look all nice and new, right off the rack. And Pia's always well-brushed with her bow. But other than those clues, this girl would have no hint as to who I am - or what kind of money I come from.

It's the first time in my life that I haven't been recognized on sight.

"Touko," she finally says. "My name is Touko."

The car is silent. "I...I've never heard that name before."

Her blue eyes go back to me. "It's from the old language. That's why it doesn't sound familiar."

Oh. "The old language?"

"From Kanto," she explains. "Unovians have always spoken English...well, native Unovians, anyway." And then she closes her mouth and looks away from me, and I can guess that there's more that she knows about it - but I'm not hearing about any of it.

"Toko," I say, trying to fill the silence.

"Nuh-uh." She shakes her head. "There's a bit of a pause in there. To-u-ko."

"Touko."

"Still not exact, but close enough."

"And what does it mean?"

Silence again. Then, "It means you can't see me. Touko literally means 'transparent girl.'" Her eyes are away from me, but she's not sad. It's almost as if this is a fact she's rehearsed billions of times before.

"But I can see you," I state. And this is true. She's really here, though, right? She's not like a ghost or something, a Gastly with a human image.

"I know _that,_" Touko retaliates. "It's not like I'm literally invisible -"

She stops talking as I touch her shoulder, then turns to face me. And in that moment I feel that _thing _again that I can't identify. The air around us feels like it's heavy, even though the actual atmosphere hasn't changed since the train stopped running and lost power. I'm certain the air conditioning has kicked off, though, which explains why it has gotten progressively warmer in this car. And then there's the fact that there's this girl - Touko - sitting by Pia, her eyes on mine and not moving despite the fact that she was ready to whoop me in battle when the subway was still running.

Whatever this _thing_ is...it's changed everything.

And I like it.


	5. Chapter 4: Touko

**Chapter 4: Touko**

Who is this Nate kid, and what does he think he's doing here?

I swear Arceus is conspiring against me. Though last I figured, Arceus was just a fairy tale, a kid's story. Bullshit, really. And yet here I am and this subway car sure isn't moving and _why is this kid here again?_

I stand up. I've already had enough and we've been stopped what, five minutes? I'm not going to let any stupid sudden change in emotions sway me. I wasn't able to beat Nate in battle while the car was moving - now_ there's_ an idea. If I just rechallenge him, I'll defeat him and - oh, wait. Fire on fire will burn up all the oxygen in the car; plus, if there's an issue, we can't call the subway assistants if the power's out. Usually the subway assistants take care of stuff if something catches on fire, or if a car gets flooded, or if windows break or the sound system goes out or anything else that can happen in a battle.

Okay. So battling is out of the question. Then I've got to set this record straight once and for all.

_ Don't touch me again, or I'mma smack you._

"It's Touko," I say, "Miss Touko, if you're nasty. Straight up own the Battle Subway. They may say that Ingo and Emmett run it, they're wrong." And I don't stop, don't let this kid get a word in edgewise. "Anyone who has ever dared to venture between two subway cars knows that when you go up against me, you've got another thing coming. I do not lose - let me repeat, I _do not lose. _What happened to your friends a few minutes ago, back at the last station? That's more than normal around here. It's almost boring how kickass I am." I cross my arms. "I am the Subway, and it is me. I breathe its air, I eat its fast food, I sleep on its benches. The conductors are my distant family members. The announcer is my mom. You may have the world above, but I - the invisible girl - am ruler of the world below, and you better not forget it."

Because despite it all, despite Mr. Pretty Boy over here with his nice clothes and brushed Vulpix, despite every challenger whom I've won against, balls to the wall...everything I just said is true.

Nate's quiet for a moment, his Vulpix still sitting next to him, both eyes on me. Even Tepig and Typhlosion are watching me as well, though they've heard some of this spiel before. I don't tell everybody that I live in the subway, though. Just those who ask, or those whom I'd like to keep my distance from. Like this kid. Tell anyone you live on a subway train, and they'll take three giant steps away from you.

Just the way I like it.

And it's now that the emergency intercom - the only power we have left on this blasted train - chooses to come back on, with its one loud _bing._

"Ladies and Gentlemen," it finally blared, "the Unova Subway Pink Line is currently out of service. All doors and windows are locked, and the operators will be around to manually unlock them shortly. The power is out in the entire tunnel due to Earthquake interference."

Say _what _now? I look at Nate - and pause, because the kid looks about ready to cry. It does have me curious; I've never heard of Earthquake interference causing issues with the subway. Not in five years. What kind of Pokemon would cause interference to the subway system, anyway? I know Earthquake is a move, but I've seen it used in battle on the Subway - it shouldn't be enough to cause the entire line to shut down.

"My dad is going to kill me," Nate says under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear.

And the intercom blares on. "Once all of the car doors are unlocked, we will work together with the Castelia and Nimbasa City Fire Departments to evacuate the train. Until that time, please stay seated and calm in your subway cars. Again, the Unova Subway Pink Line is currently out of service due to Earthquake interference. The operators will be around to unlock the doors and windows shortly. Please stay alert for further messages."

But I'm not listening to any more of the message. Nate's words ring out in my head. _My dad is going to kill me. My dad is going to kill me._

He's not ignorant. He's just effing sheltered.

"You sneak out for your two friends or something?" I ask. No wonder he was sticking to them like glue.

He nods. "I'm not supposed to be here," he says. "You know I'm not even a Trainer. I was just following Barry around. He and Lucas promised they'd have me back at school by the time Andrew arrives to take me home."

"Andrew?" He wouldn't call his dad by his first name. "Is that your brother?"

"No. Andrew is my chauffeur."

And I about fall over even though the subway car's not moving, because _he can't be serious? _Well dressed kid with a chauffeur? What kind of money is he made of?

"Your - your chauffeur?" I spit the word out.

He nods, then pauses, looking down at his feet. The words that come out next confuse me. "I'm sorry. I am completely aware that not everybody is fortunate enough to have their own chauffeur, but it's just second nature to mention Andrew's existence. I apologize for my transgression, and it will not happen again."

His words sound forced, as if all this official tone and mumbo-jumbo is coming out of a machine, like any moment now his eyes are going to glaze over and he'll show me where his extension cord is. It makes me wonder again: _who is this kid, really? _I mean, stereotypically he's a rich kid, maybe a military brat with how formal and scared he's been, nicely alternating between the two.

"Relax," I say from where I'm standing across the car. But he doesn't relax. He's still looking at his feet, and then I get it. _My dad is going to kill me. _

Holy shit. I think his dad might actually kill him.

Because, you see, I've met a lot of different people on these different colored subway lines. I'm usually able to tell what kind of person they are, and while Nate's a rich kid - definitely a rich kid - he's also hesitant with his words, formal in his language at inappropriate times, bowed head and eyes that look away. It's almost like he's a...what's the word I'm looking for?

A Growlithe.

That's exactly what he is. He's a pet Growlithe that's been hit one too many times with a rolled up newspaper. And I get the sinking suspicion that Nate is a lot more complicated than his exterior tells me.

And, to be honest, his exterior is telling me a lot right now. His clothes are a true indicator: all nice and pretty just out of the store, probably still with the tags on them. But knowing what I know now, he probably _did _just get them before his friends dragged him down here. Couldn't be seen in his nice school uniform, now, could he? It also looks like his hair has been deliberately spiked away from its normal hold, held up only by that also brand-new visor. I didn't know kids still knew how to defy gravity like that with their hair.

But then there's also the sinking back into the seat, the shrunken shoulders, the way his eyes look away from me. I see it in him - the Growlithe.

It's kind of cute.

He finally looks up at me, right into my eyes, and I feel that freeze of instant attraction again. _Damnit. Words, Touko, words. _Thankfully, he speaks first. "You're kidding, right? You don't actually live on the subway?"

And I close my eyes to hide that I'm rolling them because this, _this _is a nightmare. "Of course I live on the subway," I say. The sooner we get off this train, the better. I don't want to entertain this feeling any longer, because I know if I do, he'll end up wiggling his way into my life the way some other people have tried to do on this train.

And _nobody _gets close to Miss Touko. Even if they're nasty.

"That's horrible."

"Why? I'm cool with it. Wouldn't want to live anywhere else." That's true...mostly.

"So you want to live on a smelly train."

"Hey - it's not smelly. I started living on the train right after they changed out the Pink Line cars, I'll have you know. The P160 models have the automatic announcements and the electronic boards that tell you what the next stop is."

"Not all the trains do that?"

"Nope. If you ride the Orange line, you're screwed. They don't announce shit."

A pause, then "Your mouth is quite dirty, you know."

I roll my eyes again, this time letting him see. "What are you going to do about it?"

He's quiet again. It's too quiet in this car. Someone needs to do something before I snap. I sit down. Tepig, still with a fire in its mouth, runs over to me and sits next to me up on my bucket seat.

I rub it behind the ears. "Good Tepig."

How did I get into this mess? It was supposed to be just a normal day, no more, no less. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary happens to me. I mean, my life is full of a lot of small, inconvenient surprises, like when the doors accidentally close on you before you get on the train or the deli is out of your favorite sandwich again. Things like that. This, though? This is probably the biggest inconvenience I've had...

since I left. It has to be.

In which case, this has got to be the most annoying day of all time.

"Why do you really live on the subway?"

I look up. Nate's looking right at me, this time holding his Vulpix instead of her sitting on the bucket seat next to him. He's just scratching behind her ears, probably a nervous habit he picked up somewhere. I wonder how much he uses his Vulpix as a crutch. I wonder how much he uses his entire family as a crutch, considering he has a _chauffeur._

"Really? Because I have no other option." I cross my arms.

"No other option? You don't have -"

"No family. No friends. And, to be honest, I kind of like it that way. Tepig and Typhlosion are my friends. They're the only friends I've ever needed." And that is one hundred percent the truth.

Nate absorbs this fact like a Petilil and then, all of a sudden, there's a small smile on his face. It throws me off. "Have you ever wanted to travel with them?"

I try to be as tight-lipped as I can. "I have before. That's how I ended up here, on the Subway. I wanted to find a place where I felt like home, and this was the closest thing to it."

"Oh. So you've never thought about challenging the Pokemon League or anything like that?"

The moment Nate says the words _Pokemon League, _I have to restrain myself from jumping off my bucket seat and strangling him. The only reason I don't do it is because I'm sure his Vulpix will Flamethrower me in two seconds hot.

But I do get out of my seat. "No," I say. "I have not challenged the Pokemon League. I will _never_ challenge the Pokemon League."

"What did I say?" Nate asks, eyes wide.

"Oh, for Arceus' sake." And now I snap. It's not like I'm ever going to see this kid after we get the heck out of this subway car, anyway. "Why's it even your business if I've challenged the Pokemon League or not? Who cares? Why do _you _care? It's not like we're _friends _or anything. Do I _want _ to be stuck in a subway car with a spoiled little rich kid with the lights out?"

I'm positive all of this yelling is going to make Nate cry. Except it doesn't.

He still hangs onto his Vulpix, but he stands up, and then he walks toward me, hair bouncing as he does. His brown eyes are on me and I realize that, while I'm an inch or two taller, his eyes could bore holes in my baseball cap right now.

Where did he learn how to command authority like this?

"I do apologize, but it is not my fault that we are both stuck in this car," he says. "While I was careless and misplaced the location of my friends, you would still be in this car when the power went out, despite alone. So, aren't you glad that at least someone is here while you wait for assistance?"

"I'd prefer to be alone, not with some eleven year old Trainer wannabe," I say. I know he's not eleven - eleven year olds aren't this tall - but the kid has got to be younger than the average Trainer.

"I'm fourteen." Damn. Not as young as I was hoping. "And I'm not a child. I may not be a Trainer, but that's not any fault of my own either. I've got other projects and responsibilities to occupy my time. So while you chide me for not knowing you, for not being _friends _with you, understand, Miss Touko, that appearances can be deceiving. In short, you do not know me." He takes a breath. "If you wish, I can sit in silence until we are rescued. It will be like I am not even here. Then, after we both reach the surface, you may carry on with your life on the Subway like I have never happened."

And I realize he's only sounding official this time because _I've hurt him._

_ He was just trying to talk to me._

_ Damnit again._

"And for the record," he says, "I was looking forward to battling with you. I've never battled before, but I've wanted to. Even if it's against someone who is as good as you." With that, he goes to the opposite end of the car, all the way to my right, and sits in the red bucket seat marked "Priority Seating: Reserved for Handicapped Riders." He calls his Vulpix back into its Pokeball, and then leans his spiky head against the wall and closes his eyes.

_Well, damn. _Open mouth, insert foot. I sigh and turn to Tepig. "What'd I do?"

Tepig tilts his head back at me; he's still confused, fire coming out of his nose for us to see by. "Te?" Then, he sneezes, and his nose lights up in a quick flash, then his fire goes out.

_Damn again. _"You doing okay, Tepig?"

"Te te tepig." Tepig inhales, but can't get anything out of its snout again. Shoot. Probably out of power points. I turn to where I thought Typhlosion has been, in the pitch black darkness. "Hey, Typh-"

The snoring sound tells me that _my Typhlosion is asleep. _What a perfect time for my other Fire-type Pokemon to fall asleep! I sigh and, reaching into my bag, pull out the Pokeballs. "It'll be more comfortable in here for both of you," I say. Tepig's a light sleeper, but Typhlosion has learned how to sleep on this subway - and he won't wake up for anything. (It's his only weakness - if he's put to sleep in battle, I am screwed for at least five turns, usually more.)

The cabin lights up quick as Typhlosion and Tepig go back in their Pokeballs. If I was a real Trainer still, I'd have some item that could light this place up, or maybe a different Pokemon with an HM move. But those were different days, and the only Pokemon able to light up this cabin now is - Nate's Vulpix.

Open mouth, insert other foot and proceed to fall flat on ass.

I stuff the Pokeballs back in my bag and wonder just how much attention Nate is paying to everything. I assume none, since he's got his eyes closed. I know if it was me, I wouldn't be paying any attention, ignoring the person who pissed me off. But I'm not Nate. I have to remember that - and I also have to remember that he's human, pretty boy looks or not.

Fourteen, huh? He could apply for his Trainer license if he wanted to; that's the standard age in Unova, the year I got Tepig. So why doesn't he just go out and take the test already?

I stand up, knowing exactly where I'm sitting in the car. My leg brushes against the seats to my right as I walk, then feeling for the hand rail at the end of this row. Then, I reach for the hand rail directly across from me and swing around, right in front of the doors and catching the hand rail next to the handicapped seats.

Where Nate is sitting. Was sitting, last time I checked.

I whirl around and sit myself down by him and wait for a shock, a response. Nothing. I wonder if he actually fell asleep. We're both here in total darkness, I can't see a thing and _this is a recipe for disaster considering five minutes ago, before he was mad, you could have cut the attraction with a knife, but that's probably just me and I'm an idiot. _We're close enough that I can feel his pullover brushing up against my arm, but he still hasn't moved.

"Hey," I say. Silence. Then, "Nate."

"Did you just come over here because it's dark?"

"No. Kind of. Neither one of my Pokemon is going to light right now. So your Vulpix will have to do it."

A pause, then "No."

_What? _"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Not in the mood. And you're probably familiar enough with the subway that you don't care, either. You could get some sleep before your next battle." Pause. "You probably don't get enough sleep as it is already, traveling up and down the line at night. You probably run into countless interruptions, woken up by battles and announcements and the like."

He's right. "You don't have to be so formal."

"Why not? I don't know you."

"Oh, stop that."

"Why?"

I punch his arm, playful even though he can't tell in the dark. "Because we're stuck down here and we might as well not hate each other? Besides, I need your Vulpix."

"Wait - when did you move to sit by me?"

_Shit. _"Like, two minutes ago. You want me to move?"

A pause, then "No." Another pause. "I don't get to talk to people that often. Or - I mean - people who I don't see - you know what I mean."

I laugh. For someone who's so proper, to see him lose his cool is funny. "I don't."

"It's just - everybody I talk to is from my dad's business. Or from school. The focus is always on De - the company, and so I rarely get to meet anybody who doesn't work for my father. And I've never met a Trainer before. Especially not a Trainer like you."

I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. _Oh, come on, Touko. You don't even like this kid. _"Like me?"

"You're a lot more cocky than the Trainers on television. You're made of steel, and you're good - I mean, you beat Barry, and I guess that's got to say something - but...I don't know. You're just...cool. I don't know, I can't describe it."

The car is silent for another minute. Then Nate speaks again. "You want to know a secret?"

"Sure."

"I want to be a Trainer. Honest. I just don't have time. I - I've watched battles before, and I've always thought...you know, Pia and I could do that. We could challenge the League, maybe win some Badges, have fun. I just...just don't have time. I'm here in Castelia with my dad's work, and I go to school, and sure, maybe I could come down here and battle every once in a while, but it wouldn't be the same."

"It sounds like you want the Trainer experience more than the battling," I note.

"The Trainer experience?"

"You know - traveling from town to town, catching new Pokemon, battling them against other travelers, meeting new friends, getting caught out in the rain and having to run toward the nearest Pokemon Center. That type of thing."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I do. But that would mean leaving Castelia, and my father's made it clear that's not happening anytime soon."

"Let me guess - you're his son, so you get to take over the company when you grow up."

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess. It's kind of a stereotype. Listen, kid - Nate. You're fourteen years old. Technically, you can decide to go on a journey, and by law, nobody can stop you. Trainers are protected under national Unovian law like that. Heck, if you were overseas, you could have started even younger. The point is you should be able to go, have fun, do what you want to do. Mess up, make mistakes. Arceus knows I've made them. I mean, I don't know why I'm giving you advice...maybe because I don't want to see your sad little mug around here, moping about and sad 'cause you're not a Trainer." It's true - _why the Dusknoir am I giving him advice?!_

"But my father's company -"

"Screw your father's company. You can go out for a year or two, have fun, and then come back and serve your father's company for the rest of eternity. Do something for you, Nate. I think that may be your biggest problem."

It's silent for a moment. Not being able to see anything means I have to use my imagination; I can only see Nate in that brand new Trainer visor, his brown eyes intent, hoping he's listening. "It doesn't work like that," he finally says.

"Of course it works like that."

"Maybe for you, but for me it doesn't."

"Oh, stop it. Listen to your elder and do what you want."

"My dad's older than - wait, how old are you anyway?"

"You're never supposed to ask a girl that. But I got my Trainer license five years ago. Do the math."

"So you're nineteen?"

"No, I'm sixteen."

"But you said you could get your license when you were fourteen. Did you gets your early?"

And then I realize _I've made a fatal mistake. _I've told him too much without meaning to. "So?"

"Don't hide it from me, Touko. Are you hiding something?"

The way he says my name correctly this time - _Touko -_ makes me freeze. "Look," I say, "I just started my journey earlier, that's all. Don't ask for specifics."

"Touko..."

"Fine. If we ever get out of here, then I'll tell you, okay?" It should be enough to get him to shut up, because we'll get out of here and I'll never see him again and that will be that -

"Is that a promise?"

..._what?!_

My eyes are wide and I turn toward the source of his voice, even though I can't see him, as he continues. "You know, after you beat me and I run back to the Pokemon Center in Castelia. Then we'll go someplace, sit down, and you can tell me. Maybe to Central Plaza or something. Sorry if that sounds weird - it's just, if you're a good Trainer, I'd love to be able to learn from you. It's not going on my own journey, I know, and I probably should. Sooner rather than later. But I can't right now, because I've got school, so learning from you is all I can do."

Woah. I open the kid up and he actually says something that makes sense. "Who says I'm going to teach you how to battle, kid?"

"It's Nate - how do you say it? Mr. Nathaniel if you're nasty."

And I lose it. But this time, it's a good "losing it." I grab the hand rail and laugh harder than I have in weeks. The words sound so foreign coming out of his mouth. Too foreign, actually.

It almost sounds kind of cute.

"You're gonna need a better catchphrase," I say. "Because that one's mine, got it?" I grip the bucket seat with my left hand and lean forward, still laughing, his words echoing out in my mind. _It's Nate - how do you say it? Mr. Nathaniel if you're nasty. _Omigosh omigosh omigosh -

"Uh, Touko?"

"Yeeees?" I pause laughing long enough to sit back up - and I've made another fatal mistake. Because as I've gripped the seat with my left hand, I've gripped Nate's right hand as well.

I almost let go. Until I realize how warm his hand is. The car's gotten progressively colder since Tepig's flame has gone out, with no heat or air conditioning. It surprises me. Are all guys this warm?

He doesn't move his hand either, so I speak, trying to fill the awkward silence. "You're warm." Okay, maybe not the most imaginative thing to say -

"You're cold."

Somewhere in the darkness, our hands lift off the seat and fold together, fingers interlacing. And I'm aware that I'm turned toward him and this boy - _he's just a boy - _he knows more about me than I've ever told anybody, and I didn't even need to tell him.

I feel my hat lift off my head slightly, and then feel it drop again. "Sorry," Nate says, his voice with a hint of nervousness in it. I realize it was his visor that pushed up my baseball cap; our brims must have gotten in each others' way...which means he's turned toward me, as well.

If I lean forward, I could kiss him.

I won't.

Will I?

Because my mind is racing and my heart is long gone and _for crying out loud I just met this boy! _And I can't like him because we just met and he's gonna go back and work for Arceus knows who's his father for the rest of his life and I'll just be here _and yet there's still that connection between our hands. _

I had always figured that those PokeStar Studios movies were lying. You know, the guy walks into a room and there's a party or something going on, and the love interest is right in the middle of the crowd. When their eyes meet, the entire party slows down so that the music warps and the popcorn flies through the air and you can tell: _those two are meant to be together._

But screw it if they were lying, because that's exactly what happened to me with this kid who knows everything about me already, who wants to learn more, who wants to battle against me and doesn't mind getting his ass beat.

I have never been so confused in my entire life -

and my brain stops working, because somewhere in my thought process I've forgotten that the boy I've been sitting next to is aware of my presence. While I was too busy in my imagination, his hand had left mine and had traveled to my shoulder.

I have just enough time to process this information before I feel Nate's lips press against mine.

I gasp - and then I am in the screeching subway car again, lights off, brakes squealing to a halt, chaos and uncertainty in a place that should be my home and falling and Nate's arms to catch me as we fall together. His lips are warm. _He _is warm, not just his hand.

But it ends too quickly - the warmth retreats, and I am left back in the cold, with no words to explain and no thoughts to keep me occupied. There's just me, and this subway car, and this boy I shouldn't know but I do.

I open my eyes and he is there, brown eyes looking into mine, enough distance between us now that I can breathe. His hair is flatter now; somewhere in that space he removed his visor, which would have certainly made it easier for him to kiss me. _He wanted to kiss me. That wasn't an accident. _But I thought he was shy.

There's still so much to learn about the boy who knows everything about me.

"Nate?" I ask, and I realize I'm whispering, even though we're the only two in this car.

The worry comes back into his face, and i see a hint of the scared Growlithe puppy in him again. "Touko?"

And then I realize I am _actually_ looking into his eyes just as the door handle next to us jiggles, then opens with a definite _click. _


	6. Chapter 5: Nate

**Chapter 5: Nate**

The subway conductor's name is lost to my ears. I can't tell exactly what it is, but it sounds foreign. Maybe it's in Touko's old language. It's not like my synapses are firing properly anyway.

All I can think about is that moment in the darkness where she leaned forward and - kissed me. That's it. I've never been properly kissed before - until now, at least - so I don't have anything to compare it to, any previous experiences or even tales from my classmates - they're all mum about that sort of topic, preferring to focus on which universities they're being accepted to.

They never talk about _first kisses._

Touko can't see me as she walks through the train cars, as the previously locked doors open in front of us and we're led through scattered darkness. According to the conductor, the plan is to have everybody go to the front car, and then they will let us out into the actual subway tunnel. The conductor will assist us and make sure we're able to walk back to the last station, even in the dark.

But she's turned away from me enough that I can touch my lips and she won't see. _She kissed me. Right here. _Yeah, I still can't properly think straight.

I follow the conductor all the way to the front of the car, the first one I entered with Barry and Lucas. There are already a few people waiting here; we sit tight while the rest of the car is searched. Soon, the entire first car is filled with different Pokemon trainers.

"They're lucky there weren't a lot of challengers on the train when this happened," one of the other Trainers says, and I can't help but think back to the announcement. This was all due to an Earthquake attack? That must have been one strong attack in order to disrupt such a well run underground transportation system.

Touko doesn't say a word as the entire line is queued up and escorted through the subway car's side doors, onto a platform labeled "WARNING: Third Rail." We're led onto the platform and to the right, along the platform which seems to lead a path through the tunnel. This way, we're still raised above the tracks and away from the third rail...though, come to think of it, if the power's out, the third rail won't be much of a problem anyway.

The man ahead of us has lit a torch with his Litwick, so we all follow him. Touko walks in front of me, and I simply follow her bouncing ponytail as we pass through the tunnel and away from the train that I won't forget. There's a general air of chatter all around us, but Touko doesn't say a word.

Then again, she didn't strike me as the most talkative woman before, in the subway car. So I stay quiet, continue to file behind Touko, and keep my thoughts to myself. Or rather, thought. The same memory plays on and on, continuing a repeat of _she kissed me _for my eyes only.

The line stops for a split second, and I almost run right into Touko. She looks over her shoulder, and I try not to blush. "You okay?" I ask. They're the only words I can think of to ask. They're safe.

"Yeah," she says, and then she turns back around and pretends that nothing happened.

This is another topic that the men in my class have clearly steered away from: the enigma of the female mind.

We continue in our line for what seems like hours, but I'm aware the passage of time only seems longer because the tunnel is dark. Everybody else is talking, striking up conversations, and Touko is still looking forward and rather solidly ignoring me. And, to be completely honest, I'm not quite sure why I care. I shouldn't. But I do.

The subway and our adventures are quickly becoming a memory. And I don't want them to be.

"Hey, Touko," I say, my voice getting swallowed up by the noises around us and the vastness of the subway tunnel, "has this ever happened before?"

Touko's quiet again for a minute, and I think that she didn't hear me. Then, she answers. Her voice and her ponytail are the only comforting symbols in this chaotic mess. "Never," she says, still facing away from me. "Five years and I've never been escorted off like this. I mean, yeah, there are times where something happens with a train and everybody gets kicked off at a station. But I've never had to walk through the tunnels like this." There's an audible pause. "It's so weird, because I've been living on the trains for so long, you would think this would have happened once or twice. But nope." And she turns her face back to me. "It's like I'm seeing my home in a whole new light. Or lack of light, since we're still in the dark." There's another pause, and then she smiles.

And I find that I missed that smile.

She's amazing, I find. And I can't let go of it. I want to be a part of everything she's part of, I want to hang out with her more, investigate her interests until they become mine as well. I want to ride on the Battle Subway and learn how to battle with Pia, learning all of Touko's tricks and tips until maybe, someday, I can stand against her in battle.

Of course, that would require a lot of sneaking out and not telling my butler and chauffeur where I'm going. But those are minor details that I will have to work out. Perhaps Barry and Lucas can help me with those...if I can find them again. I've only been in school for a short while and those two, I can tell, are always thinking up a new plan. I've never heard either one of them talk of fancy and romance, but they would most likely be my best bet. Besides, even if they can't offer advice, they may at least lend an ear.

I wonder just how much longer we have to walk to get out of this tunnel. Touko walks ahead of me more, and I wonder how to fill the silence that only sits between us. I bite my lip and hold onto my bag, making sure to stay on the ledge. I know the third rail below us isn't electrified at the moment, but I'm still wary.

"Hey, Nate."

The sound of her voice almost makes me jump this time. "Yes, Touko?"

"You really want to be a Trainer?"

I nod, but then remember that she can't see me. "Of course I do."

She turns back to me. "Don't forget that."

And before I know it, there's light up ahead, and we've found our way to the Pokemon Center subway stop. This was the one that Barry and Lucas got off at. The lights are out here as well, but someone has brought a bunch of Lampent and other Fire-types down to light up the station.

I don't see Barry or Lucas anywhere, but right now that may be for the best. We all go out onto the platform, then past the gates into the actual station. Touko's no longer in front of me, and so I'm able to turn and look her in the eye.

"Since I want to be a Trainer," I say, feeling bold enough, "maybe I could learn a few things from you?"

Touko looks a bit stunned, but then she nods. "Only if you're willing to go at my pace, though. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a beginner. Same goes for your Vulpix, what's her name."

"Pia."

"Yeah. Pia." And then she smiles, and there's a part of me that understands that it must be sincere. This will really happen. It won't be an overnight success, but Barry and Lucas will find a way to keep me busy some nights after school, and I can come down to the subway and learn a few things from Touko and her Pokemon. It doesn't hurt that she only has Fire-types, so she'll be perfect to learn from.

"May I have your attention please?" Someone is yelling through a loudspeaker - maybe battery powered, or perhaps they're using an Exploud to carry the announcement. "Is there a Nathaniel Greyson-Stone here?"

_Shit._

I don't curse often, but I feel everything inside of me just _drop. _I turn to Touko, and she's looking right at me, and she knows. The same fear I recognize in my heart is right there, in her eyes.

"Greyson-Stone?" she asks.

And then it all happens at once. Chaos happens as the others who were on the train realize they're in the company of Pokemon royalty, and I am surrounded on all sides. I take Pia out, but it doesn't seem to matter. Everybody's seen me on television promoting Devon Unova, and being a minor celebrity is my major fallback now. From somewhere in the back, I can hear the person with the voice amplifier try to organize the crowd, and all attempts fail. I search for Touko, for her hat, but I'm lost in the dizzying vortex again.

"That is enough!"

Just as it happened, the insanity ends, and the crowds part, and Anthony Greyson-Stone steps through the crowd. And I know I am _done _if my father is here.

He grabs me by the shoulder and doesn't say a word. The grip is firm, cold, just like his grey eyes. I can't bring myself to look away as he pulls me by the shoulder away from the scene, through the turnstiles and toward the stairs.

I only get a quick glance back at Touko and see the tears streaming down her cheeks before I'm up and above ground again.


End file.
